The new plant of this invention is the result of a unique hybridization, with the breeding achievement being evidenced in the outstanding combination of characteristics exhibited by this new and distinct Hibiscus plant, which include:                (a) Refined, 3-5 lobed ‘maple-shaped’ leaves with a purple color and relatively smooth margins which combined compliments the landscape;        (b) Medium-sized flowers that are outstanding for their luminescent magenta-pink colored, very overlapping thick textured petals;        (c) The plant being very floriferous with flowers that stay open for at least one full day, sometimes up to 2 days;        (d) The plant being small to medium-sized but vigorous with compact and uniform breaking action which gives it unique landscape utility; and        (e) The plant being so hardy that it can consistently withstand winter temperatures of at least −30 degrees Fahrenheit.        